Overruled
Overruled Overruled! is a Canadian children/teen television sitcom about teens with problems which are taken to teen court which is hosted by Judge Tara; the series is airing on Family Channel in Canada and Disney Channel in the United Kingdom. It premiered on July 10th 2009 in the UK and September 13th 2009 in Canada. There are 3 seasons and Family Channel in Canada aired the show by airing the episodes in the second season first and then after the 13th episode in season 2 then they began airing the season 1 episodes. Plot The show centers around Jared 'Coop' Cooper and his friends Russell 'Rusty' Dougal, an eccentric scotish transfer student Kaleigh Stewart, one of the lawyers at teen court, and Tara Bohun, the judge at teen court. When Teen Court is in session, Tara is the judge, Rusty is the court clerk, and Kaeligh and Coop are the lawyers. As the cases often involve all of them, they all have to stay fair in court despite their friendships and prejudices which usually leads to more problems around teen court. Main Characters Jared 'Coop' Cooper 'Portrayed by Jacob Kraemer: '''Coop, 15, is a cool, fun, articulate charmer who never thought he'd voluntarily participate in any extracurricular activities that didn't involve his favourite pursuits: playing drums, sports and girls. During his first week of 10th, Coop takes on one of the recently vacated lawyer positions in Banting High's teen court, and discovers his charm and confidence make him a natural for legal work. Through the series it is noticed Coop has a crush on Kaleigh,and is heart broken when she rejects to all boys and decides not tell her his true feelings. '''Kaleigh ' Steward' ' Portrayed 'by Sally Taylor-Isherwood:' In the courtroom, Kaleigh, 15, is super-efficient and super-serious. Outside the courtroom, she likes to think she loosens up, but Coop would argue the contrary. Of course, when it comes to Kaleigh, Coop ALWAYS argues the contrary. Kaleigh loves her job as a lawyer because it's the one place she feels totally in control. She knows exactly what to do, what to say and how to act. Outside the courtroom she's just as confused about the rules of being a teenager as anyone.Through the series it is noticed Kaleigh has a crush on Coop. Russell 'Rusty' Dougal Portrayed by Nick Spencer: Being the court clerk is serious business for Rusty, 15, who confidently bumbles his way through every court procedure. It's Rusty's job to make sure things run smoothly in the courtroom and, to everyone's surprise, he often succeeds. Rusty takes great pride in his court but once court is out of session he's just another awkward teenager in the hall. He is also known to be loyal, a popular quality for Scottish People. Tara Bohun Portrayed by Jasmine Richards: Tara, 15, is Banting High's teen court happy-go-lucky judge. Though she may seem illogical and scatterbrained, her roundabout way of looking at things always leads to verdicts that are spot on. Speaking with Tara, you'd never know that her convoluted and bizarre logic would translate into courtroom decisions that actually show great insight and clarity, or that underneath her trendy clothes lurks a razor-sharp legal mind who calls things like she sees them. Linda Cooper Portrayed by Tammy Isbell: Coop's mother who is just as normal as any mom. She and Gil, her husband, always want what's best for their kids. Gil Cooper Portrayed by Tom Barnett: Coop's father who is just as normal as any dad. Jordana 'Jordy Cooper Portrayed by Sara Waisglass: Jordy, Coop's little sister, likes to pick on her brother just like any sister. She is known to be really bright for her age but also has a good friendship with her peers. She is gifted. In one episode, Jordy was interested in a boy, but it is not known if she is really interested in other boys. Episode List 'Season 1: 2009-2010' 'Season 2: 2009–2010' 'Season 3: 2012' 27. Jordy without a Cause 28. Reach for the Coop 29. Summer Lyin' 30. Glee-der of the Pack 31. Concert-ed Effort 32. Phys. Ed. 33. Driving Miss Mindy 34. Rusty Cooper 35. Decisions, Decisions 36. Coop Dismissed 37. Cheer Up Trivia * In the United Kingdom Jared 'Coop' Cooper is credited as Josh Cooper, his full name is mentioned several times in numerous episodes. *Jacob Kraemer and Jasmine Richards were both in'' Naturally, Sadie. '' Category:Overruled